


Never have I ever

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Never Have I Ever, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Never have i ever :) With loads of Alcohol.





	Never have I ever

“Of course they chose this game. When is it not this game?” George groaned as everyone motioned George, Angelina, Fred and Hermione over to the circle. 

10 years had passed since the downfall of The Dark Lord and everyone thought it would be grand to have a reunion. 

Upon arrival, many were surprised to see some of the couples that had ended up together. 

Despite popular belief, Ginny had not married Harry. She had married Draco, shocking a large majority of the school. Hermione hadn’t married Ron either, something everyone in their year thought would happen. How in the world did she end up happily married with two kids with the older half of the mischievous twins, they would never know the entire story. 

Harry had married the ex-Gryffindor Chaser, Katie Bell, something absolutely no one except George saw coming, and Ron had married the Pureblood Slytherin Pansy Parkinson. News of Pansy’s engagement had hit the papers and she had soon received loads of other marriage offers, all of which were refused, and the two promptly got married. 

There were many more shocking couples that made a brief appearance before quickly disappearing from the reunion for more...pressing matters. Like Alcohol.

The old D.A and Slytherins from Harry and the Twin’s year had decided to continue the reunion in the RoR. Fred snuck in large numbers of alcohol bottles, hidden inside Hermione’s small bag, the one with the extension charm. Hermione didn’t even know that Fred had found the bag until he took out bottle after bottle. She groaned and shook her head, accepting the fact this was about to turn into a drink fest. 

“The Weasleys showed me this great drinking game once!” Pansy gloated as she pulled out her own stash of shot cups. “The older hot ones did anyways… ‘s called I’ve Never!” 

“I showed them that…” Hermione mumbled as she let Fred lead her to sit in the circle. “I regret that decision so much.”

“Don’t worry, love. How bad can it possibly get?” Fred shrugged off her concerns. 

“There are things I will never tell you, Fred. Things that have been revealed with this game…” She mumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Fred and George. 

“Well, to make this game even more interesting Pans, let’s cast a spell!” George exclaimed, pulling out his wand and casting a wordless spell, making everyone in the room glow. 

“What did George just cast…” Hermione glared at her husband. 

“Um… A forced actions spell. But don’t tell anyone. I want to see the reactions.” Fred watched the crowd as they all formed a large circle, bottles of whiskey and beer in the middle and the shot glasses in front of each person.

“I have a horrible feeling about this.” Hermione groaned as Fred happily took Hermione into his lap affectionately, imitating numerous other couples. 

“Let’s start with Bones! Give us a good one, my precious Puff!” One of the slytherins exclaimed. 

“Uh… I’ve never… Kissed a Ravenclaw?” She raised an eyebrow as a good quarter of the circle drank.

“Give us something less innocent than that! Details! That’s what we want!” Blaise said, downing his own shot cup. 

“I’ve never… Shagged someone on the Quidditch team!” One of the student said. Almost the entire circle drank. 

“Wow. The Quidditch team… That’s where it was the whole time…” Neville mumbled. “My turn. I’ve never… kissed a Slytherin.” Almost half the circle drank, but most people were surprised when Hermione drank.

“What Slytherin did you kiss, granger?” Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. 

“Don’t you mean what Slytherins have I kissed?” She smirked back, earning a chuckle from the italian wizard.

“I‘m impressed. Spill.” 

“So, I’ve kissed Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Pucey.” 

“You kissed my husband?!”

“You kissed my wife?!” 

“Yea, I snogged Malfoy hard in a cupboard after the Yule Ball. He’s quite excellent at it.” Draco winked back at Hermione, earning a glare of shock from Ginny. “Quite fun when he wasn’t being an arrogant prick.”

“And Nott?” Fred asked her suspiciously. 

“Trying to get away from Filch and Umbridge, ran into Nott and we snogged behind an alcove.” She explained.

“But we were dating that year.” Fred looked at her, surprise in his eyes. 

“This was before Christmas. We weren’t together yet.” She explained and kissed his cheek. 

“And my wife?”

“A dare, Ron.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “You were there.”

“And Pucey?”

“In the restricted section, my fifth year.” The entire circle was thoroughly shocked at these revelations. 

“But we were dating your fifth year. Did that happen before Christmas too?”

“Yep. Right before break.” Fred shook his head to rid himself of the image of his wife snogging the slytherins. Who else did she snog that year?! And no one had even asked any detailed shagging questions yet.

“Alright, let’s move on, shall we? Before Granger gets drunk before all of us.” Draco laughed. “I’ve never shagged someone of the same sex!” 

“Hermione?! Who the hell-”

“Please… Don’t make me tell.” 

“Um… at least tell me?”

“Fine... “ She got closer to Fred’s ear and whispered a name. “Your sister.” Fred felt his face pale slightly. _What the hell…_

“We’re having a long chat about this later.” he told her and she nodded, attempting not to laugh.

“Hermione, you’re up.” Blaise told her. 

“Oh god… I’ve never... had a fourway.” She mumbled. A few people in the circle drank while the other half looked at Hermione suspiciously.

“I’ve never had a threeway.” One of the students said, narrowing their eyes at Hermione, who looked down and drank a shot. Fred and George drank as well as six other students in the circle.

“I’ve never had a threeway involving twins.” At that, Hermione did not drink, surprising everyone. But Fred, George, Padma and Parvati all drank. 

“I’ll be honest, I thought I’d catch Granger in that one.” Draco admitted, surprised at the results. “I think everyone is curious about Hermione’s oh-so innocent sex life right now.”

“Damn right. I’ve never shagged two Weasleys.” Everyone watched Hermione take a drink, completely missing Pansy and Angelina take a shot.

“Three Weasleys?” Hermione drank, the crowd still missing Angelina’s shot. 

“Angie?! You too?” Hermione called out to the darker witch, making everyone turn. Angelina sent a frustrated glare at Hermione, the attention now being on both of them.

“...Four Weasleys?” Both women took another drink. George looked at the two in horror before promptly passing out from the amount of alcohol in his system and disbelief.

“...Five. I’ve never shagged five weasleys.” This time, Hermione was the only one to drink.

“YOU’VE SHAGGED FOUR OF MY SIBLINGS??????” Fred looked at her in shock.

“Let’s see… Six Weasleys?” This time, Hermione did not drink. 

“Ok, snogged six Weasleys?” Hermione took another drink. Fred groaned further as they kept counting up.

“Seven?” No one took a shot and Fred let out a sigh of relief. 

“Which one of my siblings haven’t you kissed?”

“Percy.”

“...You’ve kissed Bill?” Ginny looked at her in surprise. 

“Bill got really drunk and thought I was Fleur. Kept calling me her name and everything and kissed me. Fleur enjoyed the show up until that point.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t look like a Veela.” Freed looked at Hermione suspiciously as she shrugged. “Wait, who of my siblings haven’t you shagged?”

“Percy and Bill.” 

“... When did you shag Charlie?”

“I was drunk! He was drunk! We promised never to bring it up ever again!” 

“When though…”

“...”

“Hermione…”

“...A few months ago…”

“That means you shagged George too.”

“In our defence, you know how I am when I’m drunk.” said George as he poked his brother. “And you know how she is drunk. It really wasn’t a good idea to put us in the same room together. It was the worst idea you had ever had.”

“I don’t even want to ask for Ron...Or Gin…"

 

 

And thus the game continued, Fred becoming more and more horrified at how many things his wife and mother of his two children had done without his knowledge, even if they hadn’t been dating at the time. 

Though everything was washed beneath the bridge when Hermione obliviated everyone the next morning while they slept. 

“Thank goodness for the alcohol knocking everyone out.” She mumbled as she layed back down on the floor and cuddled up to her husband, falling back asleep as his arm wrapped around her form.


End file.
